magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sula Targaryen
Sula Targaryen '(スラターガリエン ''Suratāgarien) was one of the four Magi in the current era. She died at the young age of 23 due to the House of Targaryen`s other Magi running off to form an alliance with another nation. Her consciousness is contained in a cloned body of the original Sula Targaryen. Appearance Sula is an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder pads. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a mask on the lower half of her face, and seemingly protective gear underneath the body suit, evidently by the fact that in her future appearances, where the mask is removed, the tone of the suit lightens as well. She is also seen carrying her wand Rashid. In her second appearance, her mask and protective gear is removed revealing her face. In her third appearance, she is seen carrying another copy of Rashid and wears a black veil over her head and short cloak over her shoulders, connected by the shoulder pads. Personality Sula is a dry-humored woman and deeply cares for her younger sister. She bears great compassion for her people as the Crown Princess of the Realm and despised her mother when she ran off to do work for another alliance. Sula has little patience for people who would leave their children alone to die and that is evident when her mother meets her and sees her explain what happened after she left them alone. Scheherazade described Sula to be a very patient woman who deeply cares for her younger sister, her people, and her father. However other Magi`s even Judar have mentioned her bitterness towards her mother even when she came over to visit her mother she had a disgusted look in her eyes. History Sula, Crown Princess of the Realm, Magi of Darkway was born to Queen Tiamat Alexander Balder "Targaryen" and a unnamed King of the House of Targaryen. Raised in a palace and lavished with gifts and riches, Sula grew up lonely much like her younger sister and cloned self. She practically raised her sister from birth but soon their father died. Soon after their father died, the country of Targayia was attacked by a foreign nation and subjected to cruel and unusual treatment. During that time, Sula trained underneath a spearwoman called Isla of the House of Arctic and became a skilled wielder of the spear that would soon become her wand. Eventually, Sula with a foreign nation to help her destroyed the foreign nation subjecting Targayia to cruel and unusual treatment, forming a alliance with them that continued until Targayia was destroyed due to an unknown cause. When her mother left the country to seek more alliances to keep them safe, economic trouble hounded the nation and made it more hard to keep work. Several natural disasters started to destroy the nation and cause panic among the citizens. Even the people started to leave the country, seeking work somewhere else where there would be work. At every country, they were turned back and they returned to Targayia. Eventually, it was destroyed due to a unknown cause and Sula died trapped underneath a stone pillar before her younger sister found her and dug her out. Plot Second Sindria Arc Before Sula made an actual appearance, she is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad. Though that was only a clone of herself. Later, Sinbad introduces her as a legendary Magi to Aladdin but is rebuffed by Sula who points her spear at Sinbad and demands to know where her sister is. World Exploration Arc Coming soon! Magnostadt Arc Coming soon! Abilities Sula's type of magic and fighting style is remained unknown. As a Magi, however, she has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Borg. Wand Sula utilizes a tall, red spear as her wand, due to not having had any other materials to make a wand with. She uses this to gather Magoi and attack with the gathered magic. She can also use it to kill people without using Magoi or any type of magic, Magic Sula is a very skilled magician. She is able to utilize all of eight types of Magic and also other types of Magics such as Clairvoyance and Space-Time Magic. * '''Borg: This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Sula is skillful enough to create a giant Borg barrier and maintain it for a considerable period of time. * Clairvoyance Magic: She has shown to be able to employ this magic without the aid of magic tools. She is also able to use this kind of Magic to watch and observe the progress of her younger sister`s Knight training. * Gravity Magic: She can cause the weight of objects, change the mass, or height of the object. She can also float using this type of magic. * Space- Time Magic: She uses this Magic to teleport people quickly by creating a "Transfer Magic Square". * Lightning Magic: She uses this magic to shock Knights into order when she was alive. Clone Creation: By using all the eight types of Magic, Sula was able to create clones from herself, which have their own personalities and can use Magic, although they could not use the same powers she had as a Magi. It is not an ability limited to Magi, but making clones requires a great amount of time and Magoi. She was connected to them, as those clones still shares the same Rukh with her. Relationships Niko Everbright Niko is the lover of Sula. He loves her and is very faithful towards her. Meaning he would never remarry after her death, never forgot her smile or how her laugh sounded, or even cheat on her. Niko deeply loves her and Sula sees Niko like a lover though she sometimes brutally grabs his ear and pulls on it for fun. When she died, Niko was distraught but he kept his promise and he never forgot her ever for she was the first love of his life and he swore revenge against the people who did it to avenge his wife`s death and to avenge the dead citizens who died even though they were innocent and had nothing to do with battles. Princess Eric Targaryen She sees her younger sister as her own daughter as she practically raised her from birth because her mother was negligent. Even when she was a child, Sula raised herself from birth and then raised her sister. Even after she died, Sula still thinks of herself as her younger sister`s mother and still deeply cares for her even after she is dead. King Vessels (all) She thinks good things of her King Vessels even if they are a little strange and eccentric sometimes. All of the King Vessels she has chosen have deeply trusted her so much that they respect her and her younger sister. Unnamed Father She had a pretty good relationship with her father prior to his death even if some of that relationship was spear fighting and spells being cast at each other. Her younger sister mentions their father when she asks Sula if he is coming back after his death. Tiamat Targaryen She is very snappy with her mother and has come to despise even the ground she stands on, the false words she speaks, and the words "I`m sorry" being spoken from her mother`s mouth. Sula hates everyone and everything to do with her mother and even refuses to talk to her. Sula Targaryen (clone) She has a good relationship with her clone and has raised her clone from birth. Her clone for some unknown reason doesn`t require Magoi from her. Trivia * She is based off the Scottish Queen of the Land of Shadows, Scáthach. *She comes from the mobile game: Fate/Grand Order which I play. *Her history is a little warped as all of her King Vessels died fairly early thanks to Judar. Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magi